In various networks, traffic may be regulated between various nodes in the network using firewalls. Firewalls may be established at points in the network to allow or block traffic from passing through the firewalls. Many entities may be providing firewall solutions using different formats and underlying technologies resulting in a plethora of disparate formats and firewall interfaces. Because of the disparate formats and interfaces in use, it is difficult to obtain an overall picture of all of the deployed firewalls.